Why Sirius Black Hates Christmas
by Kimmimaru
Summary: Sirius Black learns that perhaps Christmas isn't so bad after all. (Very short little one-shot, no graphic content. JP/SB)


**AN: A short little one-shot surrounding Sirius and James at Christmas time. Enjoy. (I am going on Holiday to Bulgaria for Two Weeks, so don't expect any updates until I get back! If I meet Krum I will confirm the existence of Wizards and that Harry Potter is actually an Autobiography. :p Lol)**

Why Sirius Black Hates Christmas

"I hate Christmas." Sirius grumbled from where he was lounging lazily on a stone bench in one of the many hallways of Hogwarts.

"Why do you hate Christmas?!" James exclaimed, leaning against the wall with his hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

Sirius shot a cool glance in the direction of a pack of girls, they were hovering in the corridor, giggling irritatingly and suspending a big bunch of Mistletoe in the air. Their eyes kept moving in his direction, each time he looked their way they broke out into nervous hysterics. "Because every single bloody year I get stalked by a bunch of creepy girls."

A crowd of boys walked past the girls, they lowered the Mistletoe in case one of them stood beneath it. "Ah, I see…Sirius Black's fan club. You know, I tried to join it but apparently it's a girl's only thing."

"Why, Jamie, I didn't know you cared!" Sirius said in a sly, mocking voice.

"You underestimate the depth of my love for you, Padfoot." James replied with a smirk.

Sirius shifted causing the girls to hold their breaths in anticipation, when he settled back down he clearly heard their sighs of disappointment. "I'm trapped her until they get bored and go away." he said sulkily. "And I think I need to pee."

"Go in the corner, no one'll notice." James giggled.

"That's vile, James." Sirius replied, staring absently at his perfectly manicured nails. "You know, Evans does lovely manicures."

"God knows why she did one on you; she won't even look at me, let alone touch me."

"Maybe she fancies me? Everyone else seems to."

"If I thought you had a straight bone in your body, I would hit you for trying to come on to the girl of my dreams."

"I have had straight bones in my body, quite often in fact." Sirius replied, earning himself a tired sigh from his friend.

"Now who's the one being vile?"

"Still you. When you walk you exude vileness like an oozy vile thing."

"That has to be the worst come-back I've ever heard, you're losing your touch."

Sirius sniggered. "I will never lose my touch, Jamie, I'm just tired and can't think of anything else to say." He looked up, over to where the pack of girls lurked like vultures around a rotting corpse. "They won't go away!" He groaned, falling backwards onto the bench with a dramatic sigh. "Make them go away, Prongs! I need to piss and I want to go to bed."

James looked over at the girls, his eyes landing on the mistletoe, an idea formed in his head and he smirked. "Padfoot, old friend, I have an idea." He grabbed Sirius' hand and pulled him up from the bench, together they walked towards the group of girls who began giggling again and crowded the corridor. People who were trying to get past paused as James and Sirius moved closer, their hands clasping each other as if it were the most natural thing in the world. As the girls moved the Mistletoe forward eagerly James dragged Sirius beneath it, in one swift, smooth movement he pulled him close by the hips and dipped him backwards. Sirius had time to widen his eyes before James' lips were against his own, he froze, listening to the shocked gasps and mutters from the crowd. It took him a moment to adjust to the odd sensation of kissing his best mate but when he had he slowly slid both hands up James' back and into his hair. Slowly, hesitantly he began kissing back, his eyes slipping closed as he pushed his tongue into James' mouth. He was pleasantly surprised when his friend began to kiss back. James was a very good kisser and he could feel the familiar sensation of heat racing through his veins, he moaned helplessly and pulled James closer.

Finally they were forced to break apart, the corridor was silent as the two gazed at each other. Sirius had pink flushing his cheeks, highlighting his exquisite cheek bones. His lips were reddened and parted as if he were about to speak and there was confusion written across his face, his eyes scanned James' face intently and James could see that his pupils were dilated in arousal. He could feel his own erection pressing against the inside of Sirius' thigh, the friction was pleasant but he knew it was going to cause awkward questions later. Slowly he pulled Sirius upright so that their chests were pressed flush against each other; he smiled nervously, feeling his cheeks going pink as embarrassment at his act finally hit him.

"Er…" Sirius began, his arms trapped between his body and James'. "…well…that was…unexpected…" He whispered hoarsely.

James' blush brightened and he stepped away from Sirius automatically, their eyes met and flew away again as they realised what they had done. James had, at first, meant it as a joke but now, as he stood there staring at Sirius, he realised that perhaps he was a little more curious about his best friend than he had first thought. He cleared his throat and tried to school his face into something more appropriate to give the impression that it was a prank. "Yeah, well, it wouldn't have had right effect if it had been planned ahead, would it? I mean we just managed to stop a whole corridor full of people in their tracks! Great prank!"

Sirius felt a small pang of hurt and regret before he pushed it as far down as possible, along with all the other myriad of confusing feelings he had for James Potter. "Yeah, you even had me going there for a second." He said and laughed casually, everyone in the hall relaxed and began joining in.

Later, as they lay on their beds surrounded by the soft snores of Remus and Peter, Sirius sat up. "Jamie? Why did you kiss me?" He asked, trying to keep the uncertainty out of his voice and failing miserably.

James was silent for a long time before sighing softly, he stood up and moved quietly across the room and joined Sirius on his bed. "I got you away from those girls, didn't I?" He said and grinned, he saw the hurt and disappointment in his best friends eyes and felt a surge of guilt.

"Yeah…yeah I-I suppose you did…Thanks." Sirius smiled weakly before trying to move away from James, he felt James' fingers wrap with his own and looked down at their hands.

"But I also…I also was a little bit curious." He admitted and watched Sirius eye him warily. "I was wondering if…if you were up for maybe…trying it again?"

Hope lit up Sirius' eyes and he smirked playfully, he dragged James forward until their lips were brushing. His eye lids lowered seductively as he dropped his voice to a husky whisper. "Are you sure, Jamie? Because I like to play rough."

Excitement shot through James' body and he smiled, "Oh I'm sure I'll be able to handle you." He growled and pushed Sirius down onto the bed, straddling his hips.

"Not many people can, Jamie, so don't get all upset if you can't keep up…"

James leaned down, his hair brushing Sirius' face and one hand tangling in Sirius' thick hair. "Tell me if I hurt you." He breathed.

"Oh, I like the way you think, Potter." Sirius muttered in reply and leaned up, capturing James' lips with his own.


End file.
